


A Breaking Point

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, pink steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Steven is done with Jasper.
Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545733
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	A Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE HYPE TRAIN! 
> 
> Wrote this after seeing the trailer because brain won't let me do anything else.
> 
> Literally just a drabble of what could happen in future....with a bit of corrupted steven mixed in at the end.

Jasper stood on the roof of the beach house, taunting Steven. Thinking that the fight's finished after ending it by stepping hard on Steven's chest.

Steven rises, but there's a hum in the air. His aura is completely different.

Steven is _done _playing nice. He's tried to explain. To help her understand. They _don't_ _have to fight._

But she doesn't listen. She keeps repeating the fact that he's not her diamond, as if he doesn't know that?! 

He's been saying that the day they've met.

He's _not _Rose Quartz.

He **is never going to be **Pink Diamond.

And Steven sees Jasper standing there threatening the lives of his _friends._

_ His **Family**_

It's enough to finally reach his breaking point.

Pink spreads throughout his body, completely covering him from head to toe.

If it's a fight Jasper wants.

He leaps torwards the roof.

Then he's giving it to her.

* * *

After bubbling Jasper's gem, Steven sees that his hand is still pink.

He tries to turn back to normal, memories of his gem half flooding back to him.

It's no use. He can't go back.

As his mind races with questions, he puts his hands over his hair.

He felt something sharp prick his finger.

A tiny cut opens, but he's not concerned on that.

He can feel it, a smooth crystal that's pointed at the tip.

And it's a part of his head.

_What is happening to him?!_


End file.
